Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listenin?
by Zimithrus1
Summary: A Christmas one shot involving Angeal, Genesis, Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth. What lies in store for these five? Cloud fakes everyone out with a yellow snow prank? CxG fluff? And last but not least, a special guest appearance from Santa Clause himself? Buckle up! It's sure to be a bumpy ride!


A 'close-to-Christmas-but-not-quite-Christmas-day' one-shot! :D I'll probably make another one if I can before Christmas, this idea just randomly hit me so, hey, why not? This one shot contains a lemon juice yellow snow prank, some CloudxGenesis fluff, and...Santa? Anywhooo, How bout we get to this one shot? :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Christmas eve in Angeal's apartment, so, himself, Zack, Genesis, Cloud, and Sephiroth were all over celebrating. Right now, they were all sitting around the television watching Jurassic Park II. Zack's eyes were wide and glued to the screen as he sat on the floor, squeezing the living daylights out of a pillow.

"Shit! That's a smart dino! How'd it even get up on that roof anyhow? Ooooh no! The shingles are sliding off the roof! Oh, there goes dino! No random woman hanging from the roof! Don't fall!"

Quite annoyed with Zack's persistent commentary, Genesis rose from the couch, stood right behind Zack, then popped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Gen! That wasn't nice!" Zack whimpered, turning on those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Quiet puppy! No one here can enjoy the movie with you always shouting out the obvious every two seconds!" Genesis snapped, returning back to his spot on the couch, right next to Cloud, who only looked at him quietly and blinked, a bit too scared to speak up at this point. Genesis only smirked and ruffled his hair.  
"Ewww! PDA!" Zack called out, pointing at Genesis and Cloud.

"Do you even know what that stands for?" Sephiroth asked, shaking his head and trying to suppress the faintest bit of amusement.

"Yeah! It stands for 'Public Display of Affection! and it's GROSS!" Zack cried, throwing his face into the pillow and groaning into it.

"It's about to become 'Pheonix Disappearing up your Ass' if you don't shut up right now." Genesis threatened, pulling out his Pheonix summon materia.

"I'll be good..." Zack quietly meeped, going back to silently watching the movie. "Please you two, behave. remember what happened last time? My poor apartment barely recovered from the damage..." Angeal pretend pouted.

"You should have seen his face when he saw what happened to the drapes." Sephiroth mused.

"Hey! Those drapes were very fitting to the living room!" Angeal retorted loudly. Cloud looked up at Genesis. "We have weird friends." He said bluntly.

"I couldn't agree more." Genesis agreed.

Zack's eyes wandered from the television screen over to the window, and his face immediately lit up. "Holy Shiva! It's snowing!" He exclaimed, jumping up to his feet in a hurry.

"What? You don't want to see the big T-rex in San Diego?" Angeal commented.

"San Diego can wait, there is snow to be played with!" Zack shouted happily, quickly slipping on his boots after throwing his jacket over his shoulders. He quickly dashed over to the couch.

"You should come with me Cloud!" He smiled.

Genesis quickly wrapped the blonde protectively in his arms. "No. He's mine." Genesis nearly growled out.

"C'mon! Let the kid have some fun!" Zack pleaded, hiding half of his face behind his scarf.

"I'll be fine." Cloud said with a muffled voice. His face smushed up in Genesis' torso after all. Genesis released a heavy regretting sigh, but let Cloud go.

"Fine. But I declare we all go." He added.

"Fine with me. I've seen this movie over thirty times." Sephiroth said, standing up from his spot in a leather recliner.

"Where did you find the time to do that?" Angeal asked slightly confused.

"It was the only good movie Hojo would ever let me see as a small child. Well, it was either that or The Little Mermaid." Sephiroth said.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What? I never watched it." He replied with arched eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? What's the fish's name?" Zack mused.

"Flounder." Sephiroth responded.

Everyone continued to stare at him.

"Shut up, Zack." Sephiroth growled after realizing what the infuriating teen did. Zack only giggled like a child and opened up the back door. Angeal's apartment was on the first floor, so no stairs were involved. Zack flung himself into the snow, laughing happily and making some snow angels.

"I have an idea!" Cloud suddenly blurted.

He turned on his heel and dashed back inside the apartment. he had been there enough times with Genesis that he knew what the man kept in his fridge. He grabbed a bottle of lemon juice, then hurried back out, hiding the bottle under his shirt. Genesis eyed him suspiciously. What was that chocobo of his getting into? Guess he'd just have to figure it out. Sephiroth left the apartment next. He hurriedly balled up a snowball, then lobbed it at the back of Zack's head.

"That was for earlier." he smirked.

"Snowball fight!" Zack shouted, not even bothering to ball the snow up, he just picked it up and flung it everywhere.

Sephiroth formed small globs of snow to hurl at people, while Angeal took his time to form a really big snowball to hit two of them at once. Genesis just picked up some snow, and became intent on trying to get it into a perfect circle.

"Hey guys, don't mind me, but I'm just going to pee in the snow!" Cloud called, getting the bottle of lemon juice ready.

"Yeah Cloud! Way to be a man! I think I'll do that too!" He giggled.

"Not in front of me Zack!" Angeal quickly shouted as the teen started to unbutton his pants.

"Huh? Oh, okay!" He smirked.

Cloud just drizzled the lemon juice onto the snow and pretended as if he was releasing the contents of his bladder, unlike Zack, who really was doing that. He hid the bottle under his shirt and yanked on the zipper of his pants. Genesis cursed and dropped his snowball.

"It's so freakin cold!" He grumbled. Sephiroth just lobbed a ball of snow at the back of Genesis' head.

"Loosen up, Human Fireball. You could use some cooling down." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Ahhh...Nothin' like peeing in the snow." Zack smirked.

"Hope the neighbors don't see." Angeal joked.

"S-Shut up man!" Zack stammered, as he looked around, fearful of prying eyes.

"Hey, dare me to eat this?" Cloud asked.

The group turned to see what he was talking about. Sephiroth's eyes actually widened. Angeal's jaw hung open, and Genesis choked on his spit.

"c-Cloud! Th-That's your own..." Genesis tried to say, but just couldn't get it out.

In Cloud's hand, was a ball of the lemon juice flavored snow.

"I double dog dare you!" Zack chimed with devious eyes.

"Hmm...Not good enough." Cloud smirked.

"Alright! I bet you 100 gil that you can't eat that entire contaminated snowball!" Zack challenged.

"Huh, you're on." Cloud smirked.

"Gah! Don't put that in your mouth! Do you realize that it's not lemonade?!" Genesis yelped, pondering if he should run up and small the contaminated ball of snow from Cloud's hand and never let him do something stupid like that again.

But he didn't have time to act, because Cloud tucked his head back, and dropped the snowball right down his throat and swallowed.

"Holy shit! You really did that!" Zack exclaimed.

"I did. Now pay up." Cloud smirked.

It was at that moment when Genesis fainted against the snowy ground. Angeal and Sephiroth didn't blame him.

"Well, a bet's a bet. 100 gil you crazy bastard." Zack laughed, handing over the bet money.

"Thanks. To tell the truth, it was just lemon juice." Cloud winked.

"Oh! You sneaky little demon!" Zack laughed, pointing at him.

"Ha. 100 gil was never easier to obtain." Cloud smirked, pocketing the cash.

Genesis recovered shortly after with widened eyes. "I can't belive that he'd..." He began.

"Gen, it was only lemon juice." Angeal told him.

Genesis' mouth gaped open, but then he sht it and his eyes hardened. He stood up and dusted snow off his red leather coat, then stalked up to Cloud. The blonde looked back at him, suddenly fearful for his life.

"You're so lucky I love you, if not, I think I would be performing MY version of 'PDA' on you. You know, 'Phoenix Disappearing up your Ass'? Yeah, that one."

"I-I'm sorry." Cloud squeaked, gripping his arm with his other hand. He looked down bashfully. The snow began to get very heavy all of a sudden.

"C'mon you guys, let's go inside." Angeal said, walking back to the back door of his apartment. The group followed behind. The living room clock read eight P.M.

"What say we have something warm to drink? hot chocolate sound good?" Angeal suggested.

"Sounds great." Sephiroth spoke up for the group.

"Alright, I'll fix us some. Help yourself to blankets in the hall closet." He said, disappearing in the kitchen.

"I'll get them." Cloud said, making his way to the hall closet not too far off. He opened the door and flicked on the light, it was a rather large cloest and could easily one person, maybe two in crowded conditions.

"Blankets...Blankets." Cloud repeated to himself, looking all around.

He finally spotted them on one of the top shelves. He reached up and grabbed a small bundle. When he pulled it down, other random objects ended up tumbling down and smacking him in the head. He let out a startled yelp and fell to the ground. While trying to fight the stuff off him, he crashed into a stack of CD's, board games, and some random sets of tools.  
Those crashed down onto his head and buried him under closet junk. His heart pounded in his chest and pain throbbed in his head. He groaned in pain as tears pricked at his eyes from impact of tools hitting him in the head. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching the closet. They stopped by the door.

"Cloud?" A voice spoke up. It belonged to Genesis and there was a tinge of worry dabbling in his tone. He hurried over to the pile on the ground and removed some of the stuff. he found Cloud buried under the junk, rubbing his head and nearly about to burst out into tears.

"Hey, what happened?" Genesis quickly asked.

"A bunch of tools hit me in the head." Cloud sobbed as little tears fell from his watery blue eyes.

Genesis only gave a small reassuring smile. "You'll be fine." He said, pulling him out of the pile of junk.

He put most of the stuff back where he knew it went, the other things he wasn't sure of, he left on the floor. He grabbed the blankets. The two made there way out of the closest and returned to the living room. The hot chocolate was just being served. "Wow! I thought you two would never come out of the closet!" Zack giggled childishly.

"Shut it puppy." Genesis warned.

"What took so long?" Angeal asked, trading hot chocolate for the blankets.

"Cloud was just being clumsy as usual and knocked over some stuff onto his head. He'll live." Genesis spoke as the two sat down on the couch.

The group enjoyed being warm under blankets and sipping in some hot chocolate. The movie Men In Black came on as the group was relaxing. Zack was about to start with unnecessary comments, but Genesis shot him a warning look. By the time the movie was over, it was already midnight. Zack was asleep on the floor cuddled under the blanket, softly snoring. Cloud was also asleep, curled up next to Genesis, hogging most of the blanket the two were sharing. The others were still awake, and debating about when they should leave, or if they should just stay over for the night since it was so late and the teens were already passed out.

They all decided on returning to their own houses for the night. Sephiroth was the first one to leave. Angeal decided he would let Zack stay at his apartment, seeing as Zack was one of those people if you woke them up, they were evil...beyond all imagination. Once, Sephiroth had accidentally woken Zack up. Let's just say for the duration of Sephiroth's broken arm, the two didn't speak.

"Thanks for having us over Ang'." Genesis thanked, having to carry a snoozing Cloud bridal style in his arms.

"No problem." Angeal replied back. Just then, sleigh bells could be heard in the distance.

"What on Gaia is that?" Genesis asked curiously.

"I don't know?" Angeal said with a shrug.

There was a low laughter from the back door.

"Angeal...I think there's a pedophile at your back door." Genesis quietly whispered. "Oh Gaia..." Angeal nearly whimpered. The door slowly creaked open.

"Ho...Ho ho ho..." Familier laughter silently resonated.

Angeal hurried over to where he kept his Buster sword, and grabbed it, ready to fend of the strange pedophile. His finger rested over the living room light switch. When the perpetraiter was right under the light, he flicked it on. There, was a big fat man, dressed in red with a big sack flug over his shoulder. His eyes widened at th sight of the two.

"Shit. There aren't any kids in here are there?" He asked quietly.

"Oh my God Angeal! He's a pedophile that kidnaps kids! He's got bunches stuffed in that sack I know it!" Genesis lead on.

"My God I think you might be right! That kidnapper is still on the loose...so..."

"Wait, wait! You've got it all wrong! It's me! Jolly ole' Saint Nick!" He chuckled. Angeal and Genesis exchanged confused looks.

"I'm Santa Clause you dumbasses!" He growled out after a long pause of silence. "Who?" Angeal asked.

"Ahh! I'm a big fat man that delivers toys to good boys and girls all over the world!" Santa shouted.

There was angry grumbling from the floor. Oh Shiva...Zack got woken up. His eyes were filled with pure hate.

"Who. Woke. Me. Up?" Zack growled out, a fire burning behind his eyes.

Angeal pointed to the fat man. Zack lunged at santa Clause. Let's just say, after he was done with the fat man, that's when all the parents of young children had to tell their kids that Santa wasn't real. Zack killed the guy in cold blood, and he didn't remember it at all the next day. Angeal and Genesis agreed to never talk about it.  
Cloud personally went out the day after to hunt Zack down. Apparently he believed in the fat man and was quite upset when he heard the tale. The group still visits Zack in the hospital today. Something was telling Zack, that Cloud wouldn't forgive him for a VERY long time...


End file.
